character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zamasu (Canon, All Forms)/Metal875
Future Zamasu= |-|Goku Black= |-|Super Saiyan Rosé= |-|Black's Scythe= |-|Fusion Zamasu= |-|Deformed Fusion Zamasu= |-|Zamasu's Soul= 1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= 'Summary' Goku Black (or, Present Zamasu from Goku's timeline) and Future Zamasu (from Future Trunks' timeline) are both Zamasu. Goku Black is Zamasu after he stole Goku's body utilizing the Super Dragon Balls. After stealing his body, Goku Black killed Goku, who was now in Zamasu's body, and then killed both Chi-Chi and Goten. After killing them, Goku Black went to the future timeline, in search of someone who understands him--that being himself. Future Zamasu. He kills Gowasu, confronts his future self, and joins forces... for justice. The two then begin their annihilation of all human beings, even killing the gods in the process. They used the Super Dragon Balls and Time Ring to obtain all of their wishes, then destroyed the Super Dragon Balls. As a last ditch effort, they became Fusion Zamasu, which is the permanent and god-like fusion of the two. Their motivation for these acts was humanity's ungratefulness and the gods' refusal to fix what is very clearly wrong. Zamasu believes that humans taint the universe, and are the one failed creations. He is also very upset that mortals such as Son Goku are able to match the gods. He desired the mortals to be put in their place, and was tired of their disobedience. 'Statistics' Tier: 2-C | 2-C | 2-C | At least 2-C | 2-C Name: Zamasu Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Shin-jin | Saiyan | Super Saiyan Clad in God Ki | Shin-jin and Saiyan Hybrid | Possessed Timeline Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and agility, Ki Manipulation, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Dark Magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Healing, Matter Manipulation (Molecular), Regeneration (Low-Godly; referred to as an "immortal" while Cell and Buu weren't. Cell could regenerate his entire body from one cell and Buu could regenerate from, well, just about anything, really. He had to be completely incinerated by a Spirit Bomb with the power of the universe. All of which Zamasu should be superior to. He still returned after his Fusion Zamasu form was completely destroyed, with nothing remaining) and Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4) | Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and agility, Ki Manipulation, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Dark Magic and Light Magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Afterimage Creation, Matter Manipulation (Molecular), Duplication, Adaptation to injury and Reactive Evolution. Invulnerability for Clones, Limited Space-Time Manipulation and Durability Negation w/ Ki Scythe, Time Travel and Time Paradoxal Resistance w/ Time Ring, Statistics Amplification w/ Kaioken, Limited Light Manipulation w/ Solar Flare, Resistance to Electrokinesis | All abilities from base, except on a dramatically enhanced scale | Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility and reflexes, Ki Manipulation, Flight, Afterimage Creation, Enhanced Senses, Limited Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Low-Mid; can patch enormous holes in his torso in mere seconds), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4 - the latter two are on a more dulled level than before), Teleportation, Matter Manipulation (Molecular), Duplication, Size Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Limited Light Manipulation and Electrokinesis, Resistance to Electrokinesis. Time Paradoxal Resistance and Time Travel w/ Time Ring, Limited Space-Time Manipulation and Durability Negation w/ Ki Scythe | Incorporeal Form, Intangibility, Fusionism, Space and Time Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4) Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Easily kept up with an enraged Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta, who are massively above SSJG Goku at this point in the anime) | Multi-Universe level (Casually one-shot Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and toyed with both Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta, who were already on a high-end of this tier due to being superior to their Universe 6 Tournament selves, where they were dwarfing SSJG Goku, who had a 2-C feat. Also copied Goku perfectly) | Multi-Universe level (Goku Black became the strongest character in Dragon Ball Super, outside of the Gods of Destruction and above--which would not only include Goku and Vegeta, but Hit as well. This got to the point where he literally tore through space-time and forced an entire space-time continuum to serve him. This form is also meant to be Black's equivalent to Goku's Blue, meaning it massively dwarfs his base form) | At least Multi-Universe level (Stated that when Zamasu and Goku Black merged together, they didn't just merge... no, they expanded their power to no end, exceeding even anyone's understanding! It's repeatedly stated that the power given off by Fusion Zamasu was greater than anything ever seen before--even by the Supreme Kai Gowasu and by Goku and Vegeta. The problem here is consistency, as right after Fusion Zamasu had been killed, they made serious statements that Zen'o is surpassed by no one. It also makes no sense that someone with a finite multiplier can match someone with an infinite one. This was likely just hyping the character up, and cannot be taken seriously. But we do know that Fusion Zamasu dwarfed both Goku Black and Future Zamasu by an immense amount) | Multi-Universe level (As stated by Gowasu and Beerus, Zamasu's Soul fused with the universe and overrided its law and order. He was also shown leaking into separate timelines, and each timeline is its own universe in Dragon Ball. He would have eventually kept leaking into other timelines and more universes over time. Finally, it's even stated that Zamasu's influence was having an effect on the present timeline) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can casually keep up with an enraged Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta, who could already keep up with Beerus, the latter holding back, and becoming enraged undoubtedly increasing their speeds to extreme heights. Beerus is marginally slower than Whis, who crossed the macrocosm in 3 hours, which is like crossing the universe in an hour & thirty minutes) | Massively FTL+ (Practically is Son Goku himself. And Goku could, as stated before, keep up with Beerus, the latter holding back, and could even keep up with Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta whilst toying with them) | Massively FTL+ (Is Son Goku himself. Also kept up with an enraged Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta) | Infinite (Dwarfs his two individual halves, including the form Future Zamasu took as the universe) | Infinite. His state of being is Omnipresent (Became one with all of the universe--space, time, timelines, etc. And thus would be a 4-dimensional being) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class Y (Gathered the planet-sized Super Dragon Balls, but through unknown means) | Unknown, likely Class Y (Gathered the planet-sized Super Dragon Balls, but through unknown means) | Unknown, but higher than base | Unknown | N/A (Universes kinda don't have arms) Striking Strength: Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal | At least Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal Durability: Multi-Universe level (Took Goku Black's Black Kamehameha completely unscathed) | Multi-Universe level (Took a flurry of punches and kicks from Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, smiling throughout the entire thing) | Multi-Universe level (His power is beyond even his own comprehension now. It is also superior to Super Saiyan) | At least Multi-Universe level (Massively dwarfs both Goku Black and Future Zamasu) | Multi-Universe level (Became the embodiment of multiple universes) Stamina: Extremely high | Extremely high | Extremely high | Extremely high | Infinite Range: Melee normally, several dozens of meters w/ Ki attacks | Melee normally, several dozens of meters w/ Ki attacks | Melee normally, several dozens of meters w/ Ki attacks. Universal+ w/ Ki Scythe and space-time manipulation | Melee normally, several dozens of kilometers w/ Ki attacks | Multi-Universal (His influence was bleeding into multiple universes) Standard Equipment: Time Ring and Potara Earrings Intelligence: Above Average, Genius tactician | Gifted (Goku Black implies that he has seen anything, and everything within all timelines. He's seen all outcomes, which is how he came to his decision that mortals should be destroyed), Genius tactician | Gifted, Genius tactician | At least Above Average, Genius tactician (Is the combined existence of Goku Black and Future Zamasu) | Learning Impaired (Cannot comprehend much outside of insanity, death, insanity, insanity, insanity, insanity, insanity, and insanity, with a dash of death) Weaknesses: Arrogant at times (it IS justified at those times, however. Whenever any of his forms are truly in danger, they can easily adjust their mindset and fight seriously). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Future Zamasu *'God Split Cut:' Zamasu concentrates Ki into his hand, and creates a sword out of it. *'Ki Blast:' A small, basic ball of energy that homes in on the foe. **'Continuous Energy Bullet:' Zamasu concentrates Ki into his hand and shoots a steady and rapid line of Ki Blasts. **'Sphere of Justice:' Zamasu fires forward a small, harmless looking ball of Ki. This was always used intertwined with Goku Black's version of this move, and formed an enormous bullet of energy. *'Exploding Wave:' In the manga, Zamasu induced an explosion from the ground that engulfed Kibito. Goku Black *'God Split Cut:' Goku Black concentrates his Ki into his hand, creating a sword out of his Ki. **'Ki Scythe:' Goku Black bends his Ki and forms a scythe, which he can use to slash foes with energy. Said slashes of energy cut through space-time, and force an entire continuum to serve him. **'Ki Javelin:' Goku Black fires out a dozen of Ki blades that pierce his opponent, then explode. *'Ki Blast:' A small, basic ball of energy that homes in on the foe. **'Continuous Energy Bullet:' Goku Black concentrates Ki into his hand and shoots a steady and rapid line of Ki Blasts. **'Sphere of Justice:' Goku Black fires forward a small, harmless looking ball of Ki. This was always used intertwined with Zamasu's version of this move, and formed an enormous bullet of energy. *'Black Kamehameha:' Goku Black charges a purple version of Son Goku's iconic Kamehameha. **'Super Black Kamehameha:' A stronger version of the Black Kamehameha used in Xenoverse 2. *'Ki Hold:' Utilizing telekinetic power and his Ki, Goku Black halts and holds his foe, allowing him to thrash them at his leasure. *'Energy Shield:' In the manga, Goku Black defended against a wall of Ki Blasts with this. *'Shockwave:' Goku Black thrusts his fist forward, sending out an incredibly powerful invisible shockwave. Fusion Zamasu *'Ki Scythe:' Likely inherited from Goku Black, where he bends his Ki and forms a scythe, which can slash energy at foes. Said energy slashes cut through space-time, and force an entire continuum to serve him. *'Blades of Judgment:' Fusion Zamasu spawns a horde of red spherical energy blasts, which then conform themselves into daggers, and fly straight at the foe, surrounding them, before detonating all around their hapless victim(s). *'Lightning of Absolution:' Fusion Zamasu summons and spread-shots purple lightning that can incapacitate foes. The radius of effect can be extended via summoning an enormous phoenix made of Ki. *'Wall of Light:' Fusion Zamasu creates a wall of Ki that disintegrates incoming attacks as well as foes that make contact with it. Zamasu's Soul *'Chao Makouhou:' Zamasu's eyes and mouth glow red as he fires deadly, red energy waves. Key: Future Zamasu | Goku Black (Base) | Goku Black (Super Saiyan) | Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) | Fusion Zamasu | Zamasu's Soul Category:Metal875 Category:Tier 2